The Red-Headed Flower
by MockingjayHallow7
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has just gone into his sixth year at Hogwarts but when someone from a summer romance appears at Hogwarts what is he to do? Is it fate, or is fate trying to get in the way? "Why are you with her?" "Because she wants it." "But do you?"


The Red-Headed Flower

**A/N: Please note this may be viewed as a continuation of my previous story 'The Perfect Moment' but you don't have to have read that one before you read this one.**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Scorpius POV**

_3 days... that's it. Just 3 days until I start my 6__th__ year at Hogwarts. This year I was named captain of Ravenclaw Quidditch Team, yes Ravenclaw; it was a surprise to everyone including myself. The Sorting Hat said something about me being a mixture of all the house traits but felt Ravenclaw was the best fit for me. I'm okay with that I guess, but I would have been happy to be in any house, it's Hogwarts after all. Anyway, like I said, just 3 days until I get to go back to place I love most in the world._

* * *

"Time to go, Scorpius!" Mum called up the stairs to me,

"Coming..." I replied as I closed the lid on my case after checking it for the 3rd time since I packed it last night and ran down the stairs.

"Got everything?" Mum asked me when I reached the bottom of the stairs at our estate in Kensington. Dad moved out of Malfoy Manor when the Second Wizarding War ended, he said it carried too many bad memories for him being there so he bought this house and mum moved in when they got married a few years later.

"Hopefully," I said as I carried my case out to the car; my owl, Honey, was already in her cage in the car. I named her Honey because when I first got her for going off to Hogwarts the colours of her feathers reminded me of the honey I had on my toast that morning.

"Let's go then, we've only got 25 minutes to get there and you know what traffic is like this time of day." Dad said as he locked the front door and joined mum and me in the car.

"I can't believe you're in 6th year already, I can still remember being in 6th year myself..." mum remised as we travelled along the road.

Soon enough King's Cross Station was in our sites and I felt that jump of my stomach thinking about going back there. I know it's weird to still be excited at my age but I don't care, I love Hogwarts even though we get way too much homework sometimes.

Dad helped me unload my bags from the car while mum got the trolley to push into the station. As usual we attracted quite a lot of attention walking through the station; I guess people weren't used to seeing Owls brought in as luggage in cages.

All of a sudden we were facing the familiar wall between platform 9 and platform 10 that held behind it a magical world that every young witch or wizard dreams about. After taking a few deep breaths I ran straight at the wall, well not exactly at in, more _into _it. I felt myself break through the wall surface and heard the chatter of many pupils and parents preparing to say goodbye.

My parents and I made our way through several families until I spotted the large crowd of red heads on the station platform, I never even got a chance to say anything because I was greeted with a chorus of 'Hey Scorpius!' and 'Hi Scor,' from the majority of the people there and 'Malfoy,' from James.

"Hi!" I replied to everyone but "Potter," to James trying to match his evil glare. In the end we both just laughed and greeted each other like always by slapping each other on the back.

I saw my dad and James' dad (Harry Potter) nod at each other while our mums talked amiably with Hermione Weasley, Rose and Hugo Weasley's mum.

"Hi Scorpius, did you have a good summer?" Albus, James' little brother, asked me

"Yeah I did, thanks Albus, what about you?"

"It was okay I guess Spain was too hot though, I got burnt pretty badly!" Albus exclaimed,

"It was hilarious," I heard a voice from behind me say, "He looked like a tomato!" the voice giggled.

I turned around to see who I guessed to James and Albus' little sister Lily standing there, I say I guessed because she looked so different to the last time I had seen her. Her hair though still ginger was a more red-y, maroon colour and her eyes now had small flakes of green mixed in with her hazel eyes.

"Lily?" I asked in disbelief

"Yeah?" she asked

"Wow, you look so different..." I said to her, she just smiled kindly at me and laughed slightly.

"Well, I can assure you it's me, I'm not an imposter, honestly!" she replied. I just smiled at her and turned to James about to ask if we should get our stuff on the train when I noticed the new shiny badge pinned proudly to his chest.

"You're head boy?" I questioned incredulously. He smiled widely,

"Yeah, I told you I had a surprise for you." He said grinning,

"I thought it might have been a new broom or something, but head boy? No way! Congratulations!" I said still not believing it.

"Yeah well I'm not the only one with a new title, have you told everyone about being Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain?" he asked with eyebrows raised

"Touché," I said approvingly

"Come on, let's get our stuff on the train and meet up with Lorcan and Lysander, no doubt they'll have some amazing stories from Australia or wherever the hell it was they went." James said rolling his eyes but smiling jokingly,

"Okay, I'm just going to go say goodbye to my mum and dad then I'll meet you on the train." I said as I headed back over to my mum and dad.

"Have a good time sweetie," mum said kissing my forehead quickly for fear of embarrassing me.

"Goodbye son," my dad said giving me a quick hug "remember to write to us. Even if you are a big Quidditch Captain now, we still want to hear how you're getting on." He said with a glint of knowing that I'll no doubt end up forgetting in his eyes.

I waved goodbye to my parents one last time before boarding the train followed by Lily who had just said goodbye to her parents,

"Quidditch Captain, eh?" Lily teased as we made our way along to the compartment James had already secured. I smiled reluctantly,

"Yeah, it came as a bit of a shock to be honest, Jack Quigg;" I sighed "I didn't think he even noticed I was on his team half of the time." I said

"Well, he obviously did, how anyone could not notice your incredible talents is unbelievable." Lily mocked me,

"Haha, very funny, no need to mock me." I replied

"I'm not mocking you," she simply said "I really do think you're a good Quidditch player."

"Thanks, you're really good as well. I guess growing up in a Quidditch mad family helps?"

Lily laughed sweetly at me,

"Actually mum and dad never really forced us into Quidditch; I'm guessing they were expected to seeing as mum played for the Holyhead's and dad well, with his track record. But look at Albus, he never played for Gryffindor and mum and dad were perfectly happy about that."

"Really, so you were never made to play Quidditch if you didn't want to?" I ask disbelieving

"Nope, most of us play, but some of us only for fun, like Al, Hugo, Victorie. For our family Quidditch is considered more of a hobby than a sport, but don't let mum or dad hear me say that, they always get so competitive when it comes to family Quidditch matches, along with Uncle Ron and Uncle George, they're terrible!" Lily joked

"I wish I had a big family like that," I said sliding open the door to the compartment that James, Al, Katie, Lorcan and Molly were already in. "It sounds amazing!"

"What sounds amazing?" Lorcan asked as I helped Lily lift her case and put it on top of the seats,

"How big their family is, I'd love to have a big family, sometimes I hate being an only child..." I said sitting down between Katie and Lily.

"Right, well anyway... Quidditch Captain?" Lorcan wriggled his eyebrows at me I just laughed at him, "not a bad way to pick up girls, right Katie?" Lorcan asked her smiling innocently.

Katie at this moment was currently sitting with her head on James' legs while he played with her hair. She sat up slightly and narrowed her eyes at him,

"Kidding!" Lorcan teased,

"Yeah, Quidditch captain" I said drawing Lorcan's attention back to me "so you two better work hard this year," I warned him in what I hoped was a threatening tone.

"Sure thing captain," Lorcan said giving me a cheeky wink and saluting me. I just shook my head at him and instead asked,

"Where are Lysander and Rose?"

Lorcan and James smirked at each other before turning to look at me,

"Rose said she needed help with something and Lysander was oh too happy to go and help," James said still smirking. I smiled as I got what he meant,

"Rose and Lysander then?" I asked

"Well," started Lily "not for definite..."

I raised my eyebrows in an unspoken question,

"They aren't actually dating, but they both like each other, a lot." Molly said grinning

"And do they know how the other feels about them?" I asked

"I don't really know to be honest," James replied "whenever I say anything to Lysander he just blushes and clams up, it's hilarious!"

"Hey," interjected Lorcan "I seem to remember you being like that at one point."

All of us just smirked at James, who threw Lorcan a filthy look,

"Anyway," I said breaking the tension "when did all this happen?"

"The last two weeks of the holidays when you were in Egypt, we were all over at The Burrow and that's when it sort of started." Katie explained

"But Rose has liked him for a while, she told us in the summer," Molly said "but she didn't think he liked her back so she didn't say anything."

"Guys, shhh, here they come!" Lily warned as the two slid open the compartment door and walked in looking slightly happier than usual. They looked around and spotted the problem, there wasn't enough seats, Albus, Lorcan, Molly were on one side, and Lily, James, Katie and I on the other side leaving only one spare seat. Noticing the problem Lily piped up,

"Here, one of you can take my seat, I was just leaving anyway." She said standing up and offering her seat to them,

"Oh actually Lils, I just came in here to get James," she turned to him "we're needed down the front of the train. Prefect and Head stuff." She explained, he nodded and kissed Katie once before saying goodbye to us all then leaving with Rose.

"Well, I'm still going to go and meet my friends," Lily said smiling before getting up an exiting the compartment saying 'bye' as she left. Lysander took the spare seat next to me which Lily had left vacant.

"So what's happening with you and Rose?" I asked Lysander getting straight into it. He looked startled and innocent.

"Don't act innocent with us," Albus said smirking "we know something's going on."

Lysander looked down and began to speak,

"There isn't anything going on, but I like her, a lot." He said not looking up at us.

"That's so cute!" Molly exclaimed, Lysander grinned shyly.

"She likes you too you know, why not just ask her out?" Katie asked

"I wasn't totally sure if she did like me..." he explained

"Well, she does," Lorcan confirmed "so just get on with it!"

Everyone laughed,

"It's not that easy-" Lysander started to say but was cut off when someone slid the compartment door open,

"Scorpius?" the voice asked, I looked up and my eyes grew wide in surprise or alarm, I'm unsure which.

"Anna?" I asked incredulously "what are you doing here?"

"I moved here, remember I told you I was moving to London?" she asked

"Yeah, but I didn't think you were a... a witch!" I said unbelieving. I looked round at everyone in the compartment and saw confusion in their eyes, and I started to feel uncomfortable.

"Well, see you round I guess." She smirked which seriously confused me and left with Honey Cringal, James' ex-girlfriend.

When she had gone I turned to explain to everyone which I'm sure was necessary,

"I met her on holiday," I said "it was just supposed to be a summer thing; I didn't think I'd ever see her again!" I said still not quite believing it myself.

Then something happened which I did not expect, they began laughing at me. Properly laughing with tears streaming down their faces' and I had no idea what to do, so I just sat there and laughed too.

This could end up being a _very_ messed up year.

**A/N: Hello dear readers, as I'm sure many of you are aware this is my second attempt at this story. This first one was rather disastrous and I felt the plot line made no sense and I wasn't happy with it, but I'm a lot happier with this version and I hope you are too. This story will carry the same themes as the previous version but I didn't like the way I had written the other one so I decided to re-write it.**

**I hope you like it anyway, let me know what you think and remember this is a slight continuation of my previous story 'The Perfect Moment' but as I said before you don't have to read that one first.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-MockingjayHallow7 **


End file.
